Generally, CATV cables are laid underground or aerially strung on telephone poles. The number of secondary cables branching out from a multi-tap distribution box varies depending on the number of subscribers to be connected to.
As shown in FIG. 5A (PRIOR ART), a typical aerial multi-tap distribution box generally has an input A and an output terminal B on the opposite end surfaces. As shown in FIG. 5B (PRIOR ART), a typical pedestal multi-tap distribution box, the type for used with cables laid underground, has both input and output terminals A and B on the same surface. Many different models with different numbers of taps to which secondary cables are connected are manufactured to suit particular applications.
CATV cables that are already laid or aerially hung may require various changes and adjustments in the future: the direction of the signal transmission may be reversed, aerial cables may need to be laid underground, or underground cables may be hung on poles. To effect such change, however, the existing cables need to be reconnected in different locations, so that the multi-tap distribution box often needs to be replaced with a new one. In addition, cable reconnection often involves a change in the number of the secondary branch cables. When the existing multi-tap distribution box is replaced with another with the required number of taps, the high-frequency signal transmission and the electrical current flow have to be temporarily interrupted.